Blood is Thicker than Water
by Azayix
Summary: Sora and Roxas are brothers, they love eachother but neither know that the other likes them back. And Vanitas has found out about their secret, and wants to use it to destroy them both.


(Contains SOROKU/ROKUSO/YAOI/BOYxBOY! i do not own the characters just the story)

(and when i do this /i am an example/ with the brackets it is someone thinking something and not saying it ;)

Roxas, hands in his pockets, was walking down the road to school. He had missed his bus and was in a foul mood. Not because of missing the bus though.

It was all Sora's fault.

He was thinking about what happened that morning, and how angry he was at Sora. Sora had stolen and hidden his alarm clock. Hidden his bag. Taken his lunch. And ate all the cereal. So when Roxas did wake up and saw the time he rushed his shower but then spent half an hour trying to find his bag and missing lunch before he gave up and sprinted to catch his bus. And that was just that morning, all week he had been rude to Roxas. Stealing his money and clothes, pushing into him and shoving him out of the way. Things that on their own could be dismissed, but for so long without reasons became frustrating. And every time Roxas tried to talk to Sora about it he was ignored.

Roxas watched his bus as it drove away, Sora smiling through the back window at him.

Roxas was not happy.

He arrived at school an hour late and exhausted, and he even got an after school detention.

Roxas just couldnt understand why Sora would be so mean all of a sudden. Everything was fine a few days ago, but then Sora started acting wierd around him and now this.

Roxas was just wandering to his next class, looking at his feet. Someone bumped into him, all his books went flying around him.

"I'm so sorry! Let me help you"

"Its okay" Roxas said as he picked up his things "I'm Roxas" He said with a smile

"I'm Xion. Nice to meet you, what do you have now?"

"Sports"

"Cool, i have Maths now" Xion said glumly

"Oh, that bad huh" Roxas said, his foul mood lifting

"ROXAS!" Cried Axel as he came over "Hey man, whats up?"

"I'm just talking to Xion"

Axel looked over at Xion "Oh, you're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, this is my fifth day here"

"Really?" Roxas asked "I haven't noticed you around"

The bell rang.

"Guess we gottat go now, talk to ya later or something, right?" Xion asked, hoping she had gained a friend

"Yeah, sure" Roxas said happily

Roxas then walked with Axel to their class, Roxas was not looking forward to it. It was an all boys class and when ever anyone did something wrong the teacher would make them do a hundred sit-ups then a hundred push-ups and then ten laps, and they werent allowed to leave till they did it. That wasnt a problem for most of them, but Roxas didnt excercise much. He never saw the need, he was fit, healthy, so he didnt see why he needed to.

So other than the harsh discipline, the reason Roxas wasn't looking forward to arriving at his class was because Sora was going to be there.

"Alright class, today we are going to have a little break. The principle thinks i have been to hard on you all and, against my protests, has decided to let this lesson be cancled" Said the teacher. A silence followed after his words for a few seconds, then cheers as everyone walked off high-fiving eachother "ROXAS!" Called the teacher as Roxas was about to get through the door "A moment please"

/what the fuck is it this time/ thought Roxas

"Yes Mr Aeleus?" Roxas asked worried and confused

"I've been told by a student that he saw you take drugs, this is a serious offense Roxas. I have to tell the principle abou-"

"Who the fuck said that?" Roxas demanded, even though he new the answer. Sora again

"He asked that his name remane a secret. But back to the issue Rox-"

"Its not true! i do NOT take drugs!" Roxas exclaimed

"I'm sorry, but you're being suspended just in case. And you will have to get tests done, the police are in the next room. Please, come with me"

Roxas was stunned, the police were involved.

"Sora had gone too far, and he was gonna pay" Thought Roxas as he followed his teacher

"What the hell was all that about, i heard some of it but it just made me confused" Axel said with a smile

"Sora told the school that i was taking drugs, and he's a good student. Never does anything bad enough to get in trouble so they believed him!"

"What the fuck? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But i'm gonna find out" Said Roxas

Roxas made sure he was on the bus before Sora so he couldnt sabotage him in any way. Roxas then sat down in his usual seat, at the back of the bus. Namine cam and sat with him, then Hayner and Pence. There was only one seat, it was usually Sora's. Roxas had other plans, and got an idea when he saw Xion get on the bus.

"XION! Come sit over here!" He said, waving his hand in the air to get her attention

"Um, are you sure its alright?" Asked Xion as she looked over the other people sitting at the back

"Yeah!" Roxas said reassuringly

"Okay then" Xion said as she sat down next to Roxas

Sora walked onto the bus, Kairi and Riku close behind him. They were all shocked to see that the new girl had taken Sora's spot, everyone new that Roxas was the most popular guy in school, followed closely by Sora. And the new girl had taken his spot.

Sora walked up to the back seat and looked at Roxas, then to Xion.

"Hey, would you mind moving. Its just that thats my seat" Sora said, completely confident

Xion started to get up "Don't Xion. I invited her to sit there" Roxas said, staring right at Sora.

In the silence Roxas realised how pathetic his attempt to get back at Sora was, but Sora got the message anyway. And Roxas was just waiting till they got home.

"Fine" Was all Sora said, although you could tell he wanted to say more

For the rest of the bus ride Kairi, Riku and Sora whispered to each other and glanced back at Roxas. Namine, who was always smart and helped people, was explaining what was going on.

"Roxas and Sora are brothers, but Sora's been really rude and mean these past few days. So now Roxas is letting him know that he can't get away with that stuff. Umm, A HA! Just think of them as dogs! One dog was trying to do whatever he wants, but the leader dog isnt gonna let him get away with it so he lets him know who's boss."

"I get the it now" Xion said smiling

"Whats with all this talk of dogs, thats a terrible way to explain it" Butted in Hayner

"And you could do better?" Giggled Namine

"Yeah Hayner! you can't do it better" Said Pence as he laughed

"Roxas and sora arent dogs though!" defended Hayner

"It's just an example Hayner" Namine defended

"Yeah a bad one!"

"But i understand so thats all that matters right?" Asked Xion

"Yeah" Agreed both Namine and Pence

Hayner fell back in his seat, with a fake pout.

"AWWWW. Come here!" Said Namine as she gave Hayner a quick hug as she laughed

Roxas was mostly detached from the conversation, he was just staring at Sora. He was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter how long it took.

"Okay, see ya!" Roxas waved goodbye to his friends as he left the bus, Sora followed close behind. They both walked silently as they went to their house.

Roxas walked in and closed the door behind him, slamming it in Sora's face and leaving him outside.

Roxas waited till Sora had come inside and closed the door till he opened his mouth.

"What the FUCK is WRONG WITH YOU?"

Sora said nothing, just stood there, looking down at his feet.

"What? You just act like a total dickhead and expect me to be nice to you?"

"Roxas. I'm sorry, i though that-"

"What? Thought what? Tha if you acted like a bastard I'd just let you get away with it? What kinda brother are you?"

Roxas's words hurt Sora more than he knew.

"Roxas, i dont know how to say this." Sora had begun to tear up by now and didnt want Roxas to see so he bent his head further down and hoped his tears wouldnt drop to the ground to soon

"Well out with it! You don't get away with being a dick and not explaining yourself!"

Sora ran forward and pushed past Roxas, knocking him over, and ran towards his room.

"Get back here!" Roxas demanded as he ran after his brother

But he reached him too late, Sora had already closed, and locked his bedroom door. Roxas could here Sora crying on the other side, and the tapping of the keyboard. Roxas was confused, Sora acts like a douche-bag, then when he's confronted he runs off and cries. Roxas didn't understand any of it, but he couldnt help but feel bad.

Sora was talking to Vanitas on the computer, tears streaming down his face.

Sora: I did everything u said and now he hates me! :(

Van: just give it time

Sora: he called my a dickhead and a bastard and now he hates me, what am i meant 2 do? D:

Van: did you do what i said before?

Sora: yeah, i did all that annoying stuff and rude stuff you said

Van: they were just examples Sora -_- u were meant to do stuff worse than that, like read his diary and then tell everyone his secrets :/

Sora: why didnt u say that? wait, he has a diary :/

Van: yes Sora, he does

Van: even i know that -_-

Van: anyways, i g2g now byee

Sora: WAIT!

Van: make it quick Sora i have stuff to do

Sora: what should i do now?

Van: keep on doing what i told u last time, Roxas luvs bad boys, he will eventually come around and b totally into u ;)

Sora: u sure? :(

Van: Definitely ^^

Van: and dont listen 2 wat he says, deep down he totally luvs it ;D byee

Sora: kk ^_^ bye!

Van is now offline...

Sora turned his computer off and went to bed, he couldn't sleep. So he just lay there. Vanitas found out he liked Roxas months ago, and recently started to tell him to do things to see if Roxas felt the same. At first Sora wasn't too sure but Vanitas convinced him to go with it.

Roxas lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

/what am i meant to do/ he thought

/he probably think i hate him or something, what made him act like that/

/I'll ask Namine to see if she could ask around tomorrow or something, maybe she could get me some answers/

Roxas fell asleep after a while of blankly staring at the roof.

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! went the alarm, making Roxas jump out of bed in fright.

Roxas walked out of the room, wearing nothing but his boxers, and headed for the bathroom for his shower.

But he stopped at the door, he heard the water running.

/must be Sora, i guess he's feeling better then/

/i wonder if i should just walk in, pretend i didnt know. Just to get a peek/ he thought misheviously.

He decided to go for it. So he opened the door and walked in, just as Sora just stepped out of the shower.

Sora just stared at Roxas, not even bothering to hide his naked body. Roxas blushed and looked away saying sorry, which brought Sora back to reality. He hurried to get dressed and rushed out of the room, Roxas made sure he kpet his back to Sora. Just in case he might see his boner, which he was going to get rid of in the shower.

/Roxas saw me naked, and didnt do anything but stare for a little while. What does that mean?/ Sora thought, confused

/Van will know!/

So Sora jumped onto his computer, but Vanitas was offline still. So he sent an email to him.

Hey Van ^^

idk how 2 say this :/

Well, i was getting out of the shower and Roxas was there and he just kinda stared at me for a while, looked me up and down. Then he said sorry and turned around. AND after i got dressed and left i saw that he had a major hard on but he was trying to hide it :D

Does this mean what u told me 2 do is working? :D i hope it is ^^

teehee, i hope u reply soon :P

Roxas was pumping his hand furiously up and down his cock, moaning with pleasure, keeping the image of Sora's naked, glistening body in his mind.

"Soo-oorra" He moaned as he slowly reached his climax

/what was that/ Sora wondered as he heard some kind of noise from the bathroom

"Aaahh-Soorr-Soorraa!" Roxas moaned even loader as he cummed upon his own chest and wall, he watched his cum get washed off him by the water of the shower

"Roxas? is everything okay?" asked Sora as he knocked on the door

"Um... YES, everythings fine!" Roxas hurried through his shower and got ready for school, it was obvious Sora knew what Roxas was doing. But that didn't bother Roxas, what did bother him was if he heard him moan his name or not.


End file.
